


Fascination

by Songbiird



Category: Original Work
Genre: Death, Digestion, Eaten alive, Implied digestion, Live Prey, Not Beta Read, Other, Pain, Reader-Insert, Snakes, Vore, What have I written, consensual vore, non-consensual vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:05:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songbiird/pseuds/Songbiird
Summary: Your fascination with snakes were nothing to be doubted, so it was no surprise that you got one once you had the possibilty. What you had not foreseen was how things would take an unexpected turn as the snake grew even larger, until there was no doubt about it being able to eat you, which unlucky enough, was exactly what it was now doing.





	Fascination

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know whats happening, I've fallen down into the deepest darkest pits of writters hell, writing more and more questionable things, this thing being one of them. I don't really know what to say really, I'm just generally perplexed that I have out of my free will written this.
> 
> This is basically just 1,5k words of poorly written vore with some plot, you have been warned.

You had always found snakes fascinating, from the way that they slithered across the ground in an hypnotically smooth manner, to how they were capable of swallowing a prey whole even though it was way bigger than their own form. This interest in them caused you to spend a large portion of your childhood reading about them, scouring the world for all the information it contained of them, until you finally, had managed to get one of your own. 

There was just something about cobras you especially loved, so when it got down to choosing one you didn’t have much of a issue in making the decision. While far from a recommended starting point, you had picked a king cobra to begin with, (although scientifically speaking it wasn’t a cobra, instead split up into its own species) deeming your vast knowledge of the creatures being enough for taking care of it, as well as you being an incredibly fast learner when it came down to snakes.

As time went by you quickly came to learn that this wasn’t your regular king cobra, it growing significantly faster than anything you had ever read about, it’s length having reached almost 4 meters by the years end. It didn’t stop there though, as you continued to care for it, it grew even larger until now where it had almost reached 8 meters, as well as having grown 4 decimeters thick and now weighing around 17 kilos.

It made you really happy to see it so big, but it still felt like it couldn’t possibly be just a normal king cobra. After further investigating you had gotten to the conclusion that that was just the case, it wasn’t a regular king cobra because it simply put wasn’t a king cobra at all. Instead, this was a complete new species. 

The instant you had figured that out you scrambled to grab all of your notes about your snake, seeing that you had a diary-like book where you wrote down its rate of growth, what it had eaten when, and drawings of it, that kind of thing. After looking through all of what you had written, marking everything that was especially important, and after having assembled all of the information on it that you could, you created a reference manual for it.

Ever since then you had taken much more time out of your day to find out more about them. It even helped you bond with them, the reptile having become much more comfortable with you than ever, happily climbing up on you whenever it got a chance. While incredibly heavy, you didn’t mind that they did so, if anything, you found it quite relaxing as well as entertaining with how willing it was in sticking to you for longer periods of time. 

Though that was only the start of it all. After a while of it being allowed to climb all over you whenever it felt like it, it didn’t feel like that was enough anymore. That was when it started to playfully coil around you in the process, which you played along with happily. You couldn’t just allow it to do that whenever it wished, for the reason of it actually hindering your productivity in the process, but if it wanted to play when you had nothing else going on you let it, appreciating how it had taken a liking to your company.

All of this had led you to this current moment. You were sitting on your bed, looking through your notes as you usually did when you felt your friend start making its way up your back, climbing up on your shoulder as it usually did when it wanted to play. Putting away your notebook, you turned your head to greet it, their eyes staring back into yours as its tongue flicked out, so to stay aware of its surrounding. You already knew what it wanted, so you just awaited it to start doing its thing. 

It began moving again, slithering over to your other shoulder, passing your throat with its large body before crawling down your back again, making its way back around so to have a strong grip on you. It continued to your arm on the side that it had originally climbed up on, making a u-turn as it reaching so to be able to make its way over to your other arm so it could coil itself around you properly. It made its way around you a few times, descending down you as it continued until it had your entire upper body in its grasps. 

Testing the strength of its grip around you, you tried to release your arms from its clutches, but to no avail, it would seem like it really wanted to to continue this thing on its own accord. You didn’t mind it though, instead you decided to make it a little easier for the both of you, lying down on your bed so it didn’t have to do some abstract maneuver to be able to get ahold of your legs.

As you fell onto your bed, your legs now much more easily accessible, the snake started to coil itself around them as it had done with your arms, pressing them tightly against each other, restricting your movement to the best of its capabilities. You wriggled playfully in its hold, giving it some sort of challenge as it coiled itself around you, now almost having your entire body in its grasps. Once it had completely encased you in its mass, it moved back up towards your head, its grip around you tightening ever so slightly as it stared back at you, fully in control of what was to happen next.

You stared back at it, watching it as its head swayed from side to side in an almost hypnotic manner. Although, it didn’t just stop here, instead it wanted to take things one step further. Its jaws unhinged, letting you stare into the depths of its gullet, the red flesh of its insides covered in a thin membrane of saliva. You stared down its mouth in awe, intrigued by how it was was displaying itself before you.

It clamped down on you, engulfing your entire head in on one whole swoop. You felt the saliva in its maw all around your head, the slick liquid sticking to you to make the swallowing process easy for the large snake. 

Fear ran through you but it disappeared almost as quickly as it had originally set in. You wondered to yourself how far you could make this go, a weird fascination taking over where your fear had previously been, and instead of fighting it, you relaxed and let it continue swallowing you. Plus, you doubted that it would actually commit to this, having spent so much time in your care.

Your head moved into the creatures throat, its elastic neck working it’s way over your shoulders without much of an issue due to its large size. You felt the muscles in the snakes gullet star pushing you further down, the slimy substance covering every little bit of you in its saliva. 

As it continued to swallow you, you started to squirm a little, having ventured a little too deep into its body for your own comfort, but it didn’t seem to care, only continuing to push you further down towards its digestive organ. Panic set in as you were unable to stop it from engulfing your entire form, it’s jaw already having reached as far down as to your hips, only devour more and more of you. 

Your wriggling became hysterical, not wanting this to be the end of you, in the stomach of your pet, but your pleads were not answered as you felt the muscles around you massaged you further down the snakes gullet. It had almost swallowed you completely now, only the lowest parts of your legs having yet to be devoured, but you soon also felt then disappear from the outside world and into the reptiles jaws. 

As you were pushed deeper down the slimy throat of the snake, you felt yourself come to another tight opening, a sharp smell attacking your nostrils as you were disposed off into its stomach, the natural acids irritating your skin as you were placed in it. The rest of your body followed suit, joining you in the depths of the snake were you would be slowly digested by its  acids. Muffled screams could heard coming from the body inside of the snake as the digestive acids started to eat away at you, your body almost completely submerged in the corrosive liquid that was burning away at your skin, breaking it down bit by bit.

This couldn’t be how you go, this couldn’t be the way that you would die, eaten alive by the creature that you had come to love, slowly dying in its slimy belly. The pain was just too much for you to bear, the acid having almost completely erased your skin after only an hour and you began passing out because of it.

Your screams slowly disappeared as you lost consciousness, the snake lying down on your bed where you had once been, pleased with its meal. It slumbered off, with you slowly digesting in its belly soon to be nothing more than slush, your nutrients having been taken away from you and sent out to to the snakes body, letting it grow even larger than what it already was now that it had your body at its disposal. 

Hours went by, your body dissolving more and more by the minute, barely resembling what it had once been. The Corrosive acid burned away at what was left of your physicality, letting your body come to use to the snake as it slept, happy and full. As the day reached its end, there was nothing left off you, completely digested by the creature, happily sleeping on the bed that had once been yours.


End file.
